


Reaction

by Aeroblitz



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: allergic reactions, other symptoms, vomit implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeroblitz/pseuds/Aeroblitz
Summary: What if humans weren’t the only sentient beings with food allergies?ORSoundwave learns of the true severity of allergies too late.Note: Rated Teen+ just in case, but it is an important topic for everyone to learn about!**Disclaimer: Some parts may be slightly modified or exaggerated for written use.**





	Reaction

Something was wrong. The feeling of impending doom convinced him of it. His processor ached, he felt cold and… itchy. Oh so, so itchy! It didn’t make sense, Soundwave fretted, he was feeling fine less than a breem ago!

His tanks throbbed, so did his processor, as if signaling signs of an energon purge about to happen. That itchy sensation coming from everywhere around his frame didn’t cease either, if anything it had gotten worse. Now, the telepath could feel the swelling and hives forming.

The telepath ceased his work at the monitors. The Decepticons could wait, he had to figure out what was going on. He did nothing recently that could have caused this. The only thing capable was nickel, but that… that was impossible! Only a select few knew of the Decepticon TiC’s severe allergy to the substance. As for Soundwave, well, he was extremely cautious in his intakes.

While he was positive he could not have taken in the, to him, dangerous substance, the navy mech could not discount the plausibility of an allergic reaction. The only question in his mind now was ‘how.’ How could this have happened. Even after millions of vorns had passed, with no reaction Soundwave was always aware of what he intook.

Did someone tamper with his energon? Soundwave thought for a moment. Coming to an answer, Soundwave shook his helm slightly, there was no way. The only bots who knew of the allergy was Hook, Megatron, and his cassettes. As for everyone else, how could they know? Hook was quite the strong believer in medic-patient confidentiality and the medic always kept an extremely strong lock on the medical records. That couldn’t be it. Besides even if someone had known about his allergy, how could they have known that he’d actually take his ration today? What about everyone else? It seemed like too much trouble for a mech to actually have undergone that plan.

Had something been wrong with the energon filtration unit? It would not have been the first time the filter broke, allowing for other minerals or chemicals from the labs to get swept inside the energon units. A brief glance at the records showed that the Constructicons were indeed fixing the energon units, but a deeper search revealed the fix was for rust, not Soundwave’s allergy of nickel. So that theory was proven false as well. It did however open up a new train of thought.

Rust also could mess up with a Cybertronian’s systems, in varying degrees for all mecha. Perhaps he had a larger amount of the pollutant than his comrades. Now that the telepath has actually considered this possibility, he remembered that Astrotrain and the Stunticons had shown similar reactions recently, prompting the need for the filter’s restoration.

The itchy feeling was beginning to subside now, and that fact combined with the previous logic assured Soundwave everything was fine. As it made sense to not delay on his work any longer Soundwave returned to his duties, continuing his assigned task until the end of the shift.

About a half a joor later, or two terrestrial hours later, Soundwave made the trek back to his quarters. Along the way the Decepticon TiC picked up something immediately. The itchy feeling returned. And something felt like it was clawing at his throat. 

Soundwave made a move to itch, when he toppled forward. 

‘When did the hallway start spinning?’ Was the spymaster’s last conscious thought before the lights went dark.

 

“So-ve? C...he...e.” A voice warbled through his audials. It sounded familiar, like Soundwave should know the speaker, but he couldn’t place it.

“S-nd-av?” The voice called again. Soundwave then felt pressure on his shoulder joints like someone was shaking him. 

The Communication Officer wanted to respond but he could only croak out a scratchy reply, and even that was difficult. By now he knew this was not a simple case of rust, it had to be nickel.

He heard the familiar, though unplaceable, voice again. “Wa-’s… ting… Hook. -ld on.”

Hook… Soundwave recognized that designation. It was the medic, he would be saved! 

A new voice accompanied a displaced bang somewhere around him. Within klicks, the navy mech felt a new presence at his side. Even sooner than the arrival of the thought-to-be medic came a stabbing pain in his thigh. Something pierced into his armor plate, and he weakly struggled against it. Despite the telepath’s best efforts, the thing poking him remained in there for about ten klicks.

After that amount of time, Soundwave felt the extraction of the device. The cassette carrier was not sure of the why or the how, but he instantly felt much better. His internal diagnostics were reporting to him that the swells all over his body were starting to recede. The dizziness in his processor started to subside.

The odd foggy, sluggish movement in his body seemed to receive new life, adrenaline pumping through his remain. Discovering he had regained control of most of his frame’s functions Soundwave pushed himself to sit up.

Apparently that proved to be the wrong decision, as his first action was purging his tanks. Not once, not twice, but a whopping eight time in a row.

Faintly, the Decepticon TiC heard a disgusted, “Eww!” from one of the bots in the hallway, no doubt from the blue liquid that just gushed out of his mouth.

In the meantime, Soundwave had voluntarily thrown himself backward to be braced upon the wall. There the Comms Officer tilted his helm back in a successful attempt to steady his overworked ventilation system. 

Except under the most extenuating circumstance, Cybertronians did not need to have the extra annoyance of breathing. They did not need oxygen the way the natives of this planet did. However, after an ordeal like that, Soundwave noted, even the most strong and sturdy of their kind would have to stabilize their systems through the typically unneeded cycle.

“Soundwave, can you hear me?” Hook’s typically gruff vocals came as a soothing presence to the telepath.

“A-affirmative.” Soundwave was shocked at how shaken his normal calm and controlled monotone rung out in the hallway.

“How are you feeling?”

“S-Soundwave: F-feels better. Soun-ndw-wave: Feels shaky.” He chattered.

Hook nodded his helm, partly assuring himself that the navy blue mech was indeed making a successful recovery, partly to confirm his patient’s self-assessment. “Do you know what happened?” The gruff edge to the medics voice reappear during his examination of the telepath.

“Neg-negative.”

“I gave you an Epi. If it weren’t for Thundercracker and his Trine you would have offlined.” Was the blunt reply.

Soundwave shuttered his visor and turned it back online, this time seeing the named seeker in the hallway. In addition to the other blue mech, Soundwave also caught sight of Thundercracker’s trinemates, Skywarp and Starscream. The latter of the two seemed to be having a stressed conversation, most likely with Megatron about his TiC’s condition, while the former fidgeted, nervously bouncing on his thrusters.

Visibly shaking from the dosage of epinephrine, the TiC wondered why the Elite Trine would get him the help he needed, in the way they did it. The Seekers and the Decepticon SpecOps unit were not exactly enemies, but they were a far cry from being friends. Even when it came down to just Starscream and himself, Soundwave had informed Megatron of the Air Commander’s plans too many times to expect help from the former scientist. And yet… he got it anyway. The implications intrigued him, and Soundwave vowed to somehow repay the Trine for their actions.

“Seekers: s-saved S-Soundwave.Gratitude: Given.” Was the closest they got to a thank you.

Still in conversation with, what Soundwave assumed to still be, their supreme commander, Starscream gave an acknowledging nod. The teleporter gave a nervous grin and a wave, not speaking, in the fear he would say something wrong. Having been silently elected as the Trine’s speaker, Thundercracker also nodded and said, “Of course. Anytime.”

Around this time Starscream shut off the comm link with an aggravated sigh.

Kneeling from the ground having, satisfactorily, completed his evaluation of Soundwave’s well being, the Decepticon medic faced the SiC, “Well?”

“No trace of nickel from the filter.”

Ah, well that explained the annoyance in the flyer’s voice, but it left Soundwave with another question. How did the Seeker know about his allergy?

Although he was not a telepath, Hook seemed to know what he was thinking. “They needed to find out to be of assistance. Do you know how nickel entered your systems?”

“Negative…” Soundwave started to respond, but at the same time he was supplied with an answer. “C-correction: Swindle had treats.” The telepath corrected himself. While he had not had any thoughts of indulging himself just once beforehand, Soundwave was regretful and horrified at his oversight. What had his creators always told him? Never consume anything, unless you were 100% positive of its contents!

At that statement, Starscream got back on the comm, this time with Swindle to confirm the treats as the source.

“Why? Why would you consume that slagging thing?” The CMO did not seem too thrilled, though his tone still contained the concern he had before.

“Soundwave: Thought treat looked fine. Cassettes: Informed: Treat was very good.”

The telepath watched the Constructicon as he spoke. The medic appeared to have a mixture of the desire to hug Soundwave or strangle him.

“Looks can be deceiving. You of all mechs should know this.”

“Affirmative.”

Hook held up a digit, indicating he was in no way done, “For your future safety, I am going to inform everyone else on this base about your allergy.”

The cassette carrier shook. Whether of rage, or fear, or the extra amounts of adrenaline running throughout his fuel line, he did know. Reveal his allergy? While yes, it would stop another potential incident like this from happening, it would allow for the telepath’s enemies to have a free shot at killing him.

Thundercracker nodded his helm, “Poison won’t be an issue. No one would want Megatron’s or Starscream’s wrath if they used this to hurt you.”

What was it with everyone reading his mind today? It was unnerving to be on the other end of the spectrum.

“‘Sides,” Skywarp cried somewhat enthusiastic, taking a cue from his trinemate, “Screamer can make you an energon scanner. It saved him from poison and copper plenty of times!”

Soundwave started to nod, but then paused. Copper?

Hook seemed to pick up on the same word, his optics narrowed to a dangerous tilt, “Copper?”

Skywarp shrank back a combination of sheepish and apologetic. Thundercracker did his customary ‘I-can’t-believe-you-just-did-that’ facepalm. As for the last member of the Trine, Starscream stalled over and swatted his purple and black trinemated.

“Why would you say that?” The tri-colored Seeker hissed.

“What does he mean?” Hook demanded, not liking being ignored the first time.

The Seekers were surprisingly silent for once. The Air Commander had an aura of ‘I-have-no-idea-what-you-mean’ however the glare he directed at a retreating Skywarp contradicted the validity of that statement. After a few klicks of silence it became evident the blue Seeker would have to be the one to speak for his Trine again.

“Starscream has an allergy to copper. While he has not had a severe incident in hundreds of vorns, it is a permanent disqualifier from the Air Force.”

The glare of doom and betrayal Starscream had locked on to Skywarp rapidly changed targets at the mech who officially gave up his biggest secret.

The Constructicon sometimes hated his job. ‘Why Primus? Why did it have to be me?’ Hook complained as his optics fell on the slagging Second and Third of the Decepticon forces. His job would be so much easier if those two, among others, but the Commanders especially, allowed for normal medical procedures instead of trying to keep everything secret.

Soundwave pouted, though through his mask and visor no one would know the difference. At least he had actually informed Hook and Megatron about his allergy on his own violation.

The medic sighed and address Thundercracker and Skywarp. “Can you bring those two to the medbay. I think it’s time to have a… chat about the allergy situation.” 

Considering the ordeal he had recently undergone, the navy blue mech had no problems with being helped up by Thundercracker and going with Hook. Surely the medic knew what was best.

Starscream didn’t seem to share the same mindset. It took Skywarp teleporting on top of him and then using his slightly extra mass and weight to wrestle the Air Commander down to the medbay. Even then he repeatedly complained of how “The situation did not affect him,” and he was “extremely cautious, already having operational precautions and procedures in place.”

Eventually, the Seeker did calm down enough to acquiesce to the talk, no longer wanting to fight what was obviously a losing battle.

Afterwards the Seekers departed the medbay leaving Hook and Soundwave. The former keeping the latter there overnight to ensure the telepath wasn’t at risk of a biphasic reaction.

While he was resting in the medbay, Hook made good on his statement of releasing the telepath’s allergy information to the ship. In addition, and what was sure to cause trouble later, the medic also released the information of the Air Commander’s as well.

To be perfectly honest, if it wasn’t for the squawks and screeches coming from the Command Center, by result of the latest debate between the SiC and the Warlord, Soundwave was positive the Seeker would already be back to rant at the Constructicon.

Having no sign of having a repeat reaction, Soundwave, still somewhat shaky, was released from the medbay the next terrestrial morning.

One thing was sure when Soundwave walked out of the bay’s doors, he would not let a cocky mistake of not reading the ingredients get him again.

**Author's Note:**

> You’ve made it to the end: congratulations!
> 
> I attempted to use as many real elements of anaphylaxis(allergic reactions) as possible. Hopefully you now are a bit better informed of this actual real-world problem since reading. If not, and you would like to know more please see the links attached.
> 
> Yes, anaphylaxis is life-threatening. Simple, everyday foods to one person can be absolutely deadly to the next. Bake sales are a big issue with that. If you ever sell or buy baked good always assure that the proper ingredients are visible! Remember: “Looks can be deceiving!” Even if you haven’t had an incident in years does not mean it can’t ever happen to you. NO ONE can escape fate!
> 
> As for hiding allergies, like Starscream did, that too is a major problem! Should an allergic reaction occur, people that can help will not be able to be of the best help. So PLEASE ensure proper thought and information is given to the proper people. Accidents happen... true but let not make it a lethal one. Besides it adds so much unneeded stress to you, your family, and the people trying to save you.
> 
> Another interesting note is that it is a fact, that having COMMON allergies like peanuts, eggs, fish, bread, etc. is a permanent disqualifier when enlisting into the US military. It might not hinder anyone’s performance, but it is still consider a medical risk. Why, I am not sure, but if you have an allergy and want to go into the military, please talk to your doctor.
> 
> The last thing I want to bring up is that if you have allergies, and you think something may just be slightly wrong: DO NOT WAIT TO GET MEDICAL HELP. You are more at risk of a more severe reaction and a second bisphasic anaphylaxis reaction if you wait over 30 minutes to get help.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading. Let me know if you have any questions, suggestions or comments!
> 
> For more information feel free to check out:
> 
> https://www.mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions/anaphylaxis/symptoms-causes/syc-20351468
> 
> http://acaai.org/allergies/anaphylaxis
> 
> https://www.foodallergy.org/life-food-allergies/anaphylaxis


End file.
